Hey Arnold! Playlist Shuffling Challenge
by xCharmCandyx
Summary: This is my entry for a fanfiction challenge on the Hey Arnold! Creative Ideas Group. I hope you guys will like this. Don't forget to R&R.
1. Can't Hold Us Down

**A/N: This is my first Hey Arnold! fanfic that involves drabbles/ficlets and this one's an entry for a fanfiction challenge in the Hey Arnold! Creative Ideas group. I hope you guys will like this one. Oh! And don't forget to Rate and Review. Constructive Criticism is appreciated. (if you need to include it in your reviews)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hey Arnold! Nickelodeon and Viacom does. And...The song used for this chapter is a property of RCA Records and Christina Aguilera.**

* * *

**Christina Aguilera-Can't Hold Us Down**

It was a Friday night and the Seniors of H.S. 118 were in the club partying. Finals week has just ended for them and they decided to celebrate it with a party that Rhonda organized by renting out the entire club for the Seniors' use only.

For fun, the boys and girls decided to have a dance-off against each other but instead of the dance-off being a friendly competition, it became a serious competition. Everyone had their eyes on the prize: Access to the VIP area of the club.

"You can't ditch my moves, Geraldo." Helga agressively said to Gerald

"Oh Really Helga? Hmm...Hmm...Hmm..." Gerald said as he did his dance routine

"Can you even dance, Miss Perfect?" Sid asked Lila in a mockingly way

"Don't underestimate me, Sid." Lila said as she stepped up on the dance floor and started her routine which consisted of breakdance moves and krumping.

"I bet I can do better than that, Miss Perfect." Harold said while doing his signature laugh as he stepped on the dance floor to do his routine.

The dance off became more heated and everyone was showing off their moves, some were doing the impossible dance moves, so dangerous that it could cause their backs to break if they were not careful.

"Tired yet, Arnoldo?" Helga asked while Arnold was doing his routine

"No. I won't give up. The Boys will win this dance off." Arnold said as he tried hard to execute his routine properly

"We'll just see Arnoldo, we'll just see." Helga said as she walked back to the sides

It was already time for the final round of the dance off, all the boys versus all the girls. Everyone was planning on what moves to pull off, even if some may be dangerous for them to do.

_Boys_

"Eugene, I know you hate being put into danger, but just for this time, will you please do a double backflip." Arnold asked sid

"I...I...Don't know...But if it's gonna help us win this, I'm in!" Eugene said

"Good. Now Sid and Harold, you two will have to breakdance, and if you have to do the impossible, do it!" Arnold said to Sid and Harold, "Gerald and I will pull a surprise move." He added.

_Girls_

"Lila, you're going to do tumbling and a split. You better make it good. This is our only chance to go to the VIP section of this club." Helga said

"I am ever so delighted to do that." Lila said

"Good. Rhonda, headspin, you better not complain about your hair." Helga said

The dance off started right after and everyone was pulling their best moves but it did not go well for the boys as Eugene got injured while doing his routine making the girls win the match.


	2. Turbo Teen

**A/N: This is my drabble/ficlet #2! (a.k.a. Chapter 2 of this fanfic) Don't forget to rate and review and keep the criticisms constructive if you plan to include it on your review.**

**DISCLAIMER: First of all, I do not own Hey Arnold! Credits go to Nickelodeon and Viacom for that awesome show! And the song Turbo Teen is by Sugar High. For those who don't know about that song, you can hear that song in the opening scene of the 1999 movie, Drive Me Crazy.**

* * *

_Turbo Teen - Sugar High_

It's Helga's first day in Senior High and like every other freshman in Senior High, she was excited to go to school and have a fresh new start. She was moving really fast and Bob couldn't help but complain about how fast she was.

"Helga, you better watch where you're going. You almost knocked out the trophy collection." Big Bob said to his daughter

Helga was too busy to mind what was going on around her house. She ate breakfast quickly and put her shoes on before she made a quick goodbye to her parents and Olga before she rushed out of her house just in time for the bus to arrive.

Helga hopped into the bus and sat with Phoebe as usual and they were discussing on things that they should do over the week so that they could become established people of Hillwood High. The bus then stopped at the Sunset Arms Boarding house and Arnold stepped into the bus and flipped his hair. All the girls were amazed by his handsomeness, and that, of course, includes Helga.

"Oh Arnold! You always get handsome every single day." Helga said to herself

"Helga? Are you okay?" Phoebe asked Helga

"Of course I'm okay! Except when that football-headed shrimp made his way into this bus." Helga said to Phoebe

"Oh...anyway, where were we?" Phoebe said

"Oh...seat plan, yeah, we should get the seats on the third row, and make sure it's on the side of the classroom that's near the window." Helga ordered

"Noting." Phoebe said as she scribbled it on her organizer

The bus later arrived to Hillwood High and everything was vibrant inside the school building, people were talking about their summer vacation and the cute guys they saw during their vacation. Arnold later approached Helga and made a complement on her which sent Helga blushing.

"How's the ice cream?" Phoebe asked Helga

"Uh...it's okay...really...loved it!" Helga said to Phoebe

Just as Phoebe and Helga finished talking, the bell rang and everyone rushed into their respective classrooms.


	3. Thanks for making me a Fighter

**A/N: This is the third chapter for this drabble/ficlet collection that serves as my entry to a fanfiction contest in the Hey Arnold! Creative Ideas Group. Song used for this chapter is Fighter by Christina Aguilera. For the record, I don't own Hey Arnold!, it's a proerty of Nickelodeon and Viacom and the song used for this chapter is a property of RCA Records and Christina Aguilera. **

**Don't forget to R&R and keep the criticisms constructive if you guys need to include criticism in your reviews.**

* * *

_Christina Aguilera - Fighter_

Helga and Courtney, the most popular girl in Hillwood High who was a year older than her always had tight competition in the softball team. Both were fighting for the MVP spot and not just that, they compete in almost every single thing. Looking back into the wrong things that Sandy has done to her, including the incident where Courtney "accidentaly" stained Helga's new dress with a bucket of mud which caused everyone during their school dance to make fun of Helga, and there were even more incidents where Helga was humiliated by the same person, she decided to use those events to help her become better than Courtney in everything.

"That social climber...she really thinks she's better than every single person in this school. I'm going to show her who's the better girl." Helga said to herself as she stepped into the softball field

She went to her position and she could hear the crowd cheering for their school which gave her more strength to do well in the game.

"You better not screw this up, Pataki, and oh, I'll still be better than you are." Courtney said

"Watch me, Powderpuff." Helga said as she positioned her bat in preparation for the incoming ball

Helga hit the softball during the first pitch, and also in the succeeding pitches but just as the second half started, she started to miss some pitches and when time-out came, Courtney used this to demoralize Helga, especially because their team was almost losing already.

"You know what Pataki, you might as well give up and ask someone else to substitute you. You already screwed up and we wouldn't want you to screw up this game any longer." Courtney said as she drank her water

"Really Courtney? You think I'm that easy to demoralize. You better bury that down your freaking brain, I'll win this game before you can even say that you won another MVP award." Helga said as she walked back to the softball field just in time for the the game to continue

Helga wasn't able to hit the first pitch right after the time-out but after a few pitches, she was able to hit the ball again like she did in the first half and their team won and there was also another good news, she has been awarded as the MVP of the game.

"B...Bu...But that's impossible. The results must have been rigged." Courtney said as tears started to flow from her eyes

"I told you I'd win this game." Helga said as she walked away

"I...I...was wrong about what I said...I'm sorry." Courtney said

"Yeah. Whatever." Helga said


	4. Helga's Dilemna

**A/N: Behold the fourth chapter of this drabble/ficlet collection series! First and foremost, the disclaimer, okay, so I don't own Hey Arnold!, Nickelodeon and Viacom owns it and the song used for this chapter is Dilemna by Nelly featuring Kelly Rowland. **

**Don't forget to rate and review this fanfic and...keep the criticisms constructive if you plan to include one. **

**Enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

_Nelly feat. Kelly - Dilemna_

Helga is now fifteen and just as her 9th grade years started, she and Brainy started dating. Everything was perfect between them and people were responding positively to them being a couple yet Helga seemed to feel incomplete, like there was a piece missing in her life.

"_Everything between Brainy and me is perfect. People like us, yet...there's something missing...it's like as if there's a person missing in my life..._" Helga said to herself

"Hey babe, is everything okay?" Brainy asked Helga as he wrapped her with his jacket while thy were sitting by the riverbanks

"Nothing Brainy." Helga said to herself as she continued to gaze on the view infront of her

"_There's really someone missing...I mean, I try hard to forget him but it's like he'll always come back to me like a boomerang..._" Helga said as she went back to her monologue that's taking place in her mind

"Arnold..." She said in a whispering voice

She kept quiet quickly when she remembered that Brainy was with her and she decided to take a rock from the ground and she started to toss it while she started to mumble insults towards Arnold for no particular reason.

"Uh...Helga, mind if I get you something from the cooler?" Brainy asked

"Sure Brainy...get me some Pepsi or something." Helga said to Brainy

"Whatever you say, Babe." Brainy said as he walked towards the cooler to get some Pepsi for Helga

Helga continued with her rants towards Arnold as she threw rocks on the riverbanks. She's just not used to the idea of having someone else in place of her beloved Arnold Shortman who is like a couple hundred miles away from her.

"Why can't I forget about Arnoldo?" Helga said as she threw a couple of rocks to the river

"Babe, here's your Pepsi." Brainy said as he handed the canned drink to Helga

"Thanks Brainy." Helga said in a semi-irrate voice before going back to her business

"I wonder what's going on in her mind?" Brainy wondered


	5. Because They're Young, Wild and Free

**A/N: Here's the fifth chapter of my fanfic. Song used for this chapter is Young, Wild and Free by Wiz Khalifa featuring Snoop Dogg. Enjoy!**

* * *

Wiz Khalifa feat. Snoop Dogg - Young, Wild and Free

Because Spring Break has just started, everyone in H.S. 118 celebrated the occasion by having a house party at Helga's. The timing was perfect, Helga's parents were out of town and Olga was also out of town to audition for an off-off-off-off-Broadway play.

"House party at Helga Pataki's house, everybody! Starts at 8 pm sharp tonight!" Gerald announced as he walked in the hallway

"House party! At Helga's! Awesome! I hope they'll have smoothies there!" Sid said

"I'm going to wear my hottest outfit to the house party!" Rhonda said to Nadine

"Gee Rhonda! Perfect idea!" Nadine agreed

"I'm going to wear my new tank top tonight!" Lila said

"Like as if you have the hottest fashions in your beaten-up closet." Rhonda said

"Remember everyone! House Party! Pataki Residence! Starts at 8pm sharp!" Helga said

"I can't wait for the house party, Gerald!" Arnold said

"Me too Arnold, me too." Gerald said as they walked out of the school building along with other students

8 pm came and everybody was arriving in the Pataki household. Everything was set perfectly and Helga was able to hire a DJ with the help of Olga. The party started and there were a lot of dancing and everyone was going back and forth the punch bowl.

"Helga! Awesome party!" Arnold said

"Thanks Arnoldo!" Helga said as she danced to the upbeat music

"Not bad for a house party in a not-so-large house." Rhonda said

"Whatever you say, Princess." Helga said to Rhonda

"I'm ever so delighted with the party you're having here." Lila said

"And I'm happy you like this party." Helga said to Lila

"Hey Helga! Love your party!" Phoebe said

"Well, it wouldn't be possible if it weren't for you and my older sis." Helga said

The dance floor became more interesting when Arnold and Helga danced together and there was cheering all around the house, Helga was liking the moment but she didn't like what she was about to see right after the party. Everyone was drunk by the end of the party and Helga's house seemed to be upside down, vases were smashed, frames fell off from the wall and tables and chairs were scattered all over.

"_I'm going to be in big trouble._" Helga said to herself as she swallowed a lump from her throat.


	6. The Girl Who Is Crazy In Love

**A/N: Chapter 6 is up! This one's more of an essay-ish type describing on how Helga looks like when she falls in love. Song used for this drabble is Crazy In Love by Beyonce featuring Jay Z. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_Beyonce feat. Jay Z - Crazy In Love_

Helga G. Pataki is not like everyone else when she falls in love. She creates shrines for her beloved and she makes volumes of poems for him and she keeps a heart-shaped locket with his picture on it and of course, she'd stalk him. And her beloved is, no other than Arnold Shortman.

Everyone might be familiar about the time when she secretly helped Arnold rescue the neighborhood from being destroyed by Mr. Scheck and his goons by using the disguise of "Deep Voice" to tip Arnold about how he could save the neighborhood. You might also be familiar of the time when Helga did everything to get the role of Juliet, she even went to the extent of revealing her feelings towards Arnold to Lila. And how about that time when she pretended to be Arnold's French Pen-pal, Cecile just to date Arnold on Valentines Day. Also, you might also notice that Helga's toughness towards Arnold is just a front to hide her feelings for him because she fears that her reputation as the tough girl in school might get destroyed if she goes too dreamy towards Arnold.

Helga is indeed, crazy in love and she won't rest until her beloved loves her back.

That's Helga Pataki for starters. A girl who is crazy in love.


	7. I'm Still Here

**A/N: Chapter 7 is now up! DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hey Arnold! It's a property of Nickelodeon and Viacom. Song used is I'm Still Here by Goo Goo Dolls. I know this is a short one and the first part of this is loosely based on a scene in the episode, "Helga on the Couch". I hope you guys will like this! :)**

* * *

**Goo Goo Dolls - I'm Still Here**

_4 years ago_

5-year old Helga entered the living room where her older sister, Olga was playing the piano while her parents were listening to her. Excited for her first day of school, Helga went near her father asked him to drive her to school.

"Dad, who will take me to pre-school?" Helga asked in her innocent voice

"Just wait for a moment, okay. I'm still listening to Olga's piano piece here." Big Bob said to her daughter

Minutes passed and Big Bob and Miriam were still busy listening and praising to Olga while Helga was starting to become impatient and she finally decided remind her dad again.

"Dad, I'm going to be late for pre-school." Helga said

"Just a few minutes, okay." Big Bob said

Knowing that it will take her another 10 minutes or so, she decided to leave the house and walk to pre-school by herself. Not minding the dangers that she might face along the way.

On that day, she thought that her day was going to stay bad...not until she laid her eyes on a boy her age. The boy was accompanied by his grandparents to school and before he went inside the pre-school, he made a complement on Helga that would change her life forever.

"I like your bow. It's pink like your pants." The boy known to be Arnold said to Helga

_Present Day_

"Mom! Dad! Today is the interschool baseball contest? Aren't you gonna like watch the game or something?" An angry Helga said to her parents

"Can't come. Will have to go to an important business meeting." Big Bob said to her daughter

"I can't, Helga, I'm going to buy some more smoothies." Miriam said to her daughter in a drunk voice

"All you care about is your business meetings and smoothies, it's as if I don't exist. What kind of parents are you?" Helga said in an angry tone as she stomped out of the living room

"Helga...I would really love to watch your game..." Olga said to her little sister

"Shut it, Olga! How about your broadway performance tonight? Aren't you supposed to like rehearse today?" Helga scowled as she left the house

This was Helga Pataki, ignored by her family because all they cared about was OL-GA and business meetings and smoothies. If it wasn't for the existance of Arnold then her life would be nothing but a major wreck.


End file.
